This invention relates to a dynamic simulation system for informing an operator of the variations of a cubic (three-dimensional) model or two- dimensional pattern model by simulation which is expressed on a computer in the field of CAD (computer aided design) or CAM (computer aided manufacturing) so that he can understand them with ease.
A dynamic simulation technique has been well known in the art. In the field of mechanical machining, machining (cutting) simulation display is generally employed for the CNC (computerized numerical control) of a lathe. As for machining simulation with a machining center or the like, its realizing method has been disclosed by the publication "REAL-TIME SHADED NC MILLING DISPLAY" (TIM VAN HOOK: COMPUTER GRAPHICS Volume 20, Number 4, August 1986, a publication of ACM SIGGRAPH) for instance.
A conventional dynamic simulation system will be described with reference to FIG. 1, a flow chart.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 100 designates a modeling module for performing the control and change of a model in a computer.
In Step 101, a model initializing request 110 is applied to the modeling module 100. In response to the model initializing request 110, the model is initialized which is under the control of the modeling module 100.
In Step 102, machining data are inputted. The term "inputted machining data" as used herein is intended to mean data such as extremely small amounts of movement which are continuously outputted, for instance, by an NC machining automatic programming unit or machine control unit.
In step 103, it is determined whether or not the input of machining data has is ended. When it is determined that the input of machining data has ended the processing is ended; whereas when it is determined that the input of machining data has not ended, the following Step 104 is activated.
In Step 104, a modeling request 111 is applied to the modeling module 100 according to the machining data provided in the above step. In response to the modeling request 111, the modeling module 100 performs a changing operation such as deformation of the model.
In Step 105, reference (102) is made to the model changed in the above-described step, to display the state of the model.
The dynamic simulation is realized by repeatedly carrying out the above-described operations in Steps 101 through 105 at high speed.
However, the conventional dynamic simulation system is disadvantageous in the following points: That is, in the conventional dynamic simulation system, only the model's machining states are displayed, and therefore it is difficult for the operator to confirm the data on the variations of the model, which lowers the workability.
In other words, in simulation, various processing operations are carried out according to a model in the computer, and the variations of the model can be detected relatively readily; however, the data on the variations are not effectively utilized.